1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a class of herbicides which are effective for many agricultural uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some diphenylether type herbicides such as 2,4-dichloro-4'-nitrodiphenyl ether, 2,4,6-trichloro-4'-nitrodiphenyl ether are known and have been practically used. In general, these herbicides have been considered to exhibit a more effective hrebicidal effect by application in paddy fields rather than in dry fields. Also, more effective use of the herbicide is realized by treating soil rather than the stems and leaves of plants.
This invention is concerned with a class of diphenylether type compounds which have excellent herbicidal properties. These diphenylether herbicides exhibit remarkable herbicidal properties which are improvements over the properties of known diphenylether herbicides. These improvements are as follows:
1. The herbicides exhibit a remarkable growth inhibition of barnyard-grass by treating the soil as well as the stems and leaves of the grass. PA1 2. The herbicides exhibit excellent herbicidal properties against Slenedr spikerush, broad-leafed weeds, and the other various weeds. PA1 3. The herbicides exhibit a remarkable genusselective growth controlling effect on gramineous plants. PA1 4. The herbicides can effectively be applied at low concentrations in paddy fields as well as dry fields.